


Their Odd Relationship

by Flying_Mandrakes (Poppet_Fox)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Romance, Weasleys, fred weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppet_Fox/pseuds/Flying_Mandrakes
Summary: Hermione and Fred never cease to cross paths, a common normality that they both began to enjoy. They had grown to have an odd relationship. Often annoyed by eachothers contrasting traits, Fred always had a soft spot for Hermione. Whereas Hermione turned a blind eye to his pranks more often than she'd admit. Starting as acquintences in passing, they grow to appreciate eachothers presences.





	1. The First Meeting

When she first came to Hogwarts, she beamed at the newfound opportunities to prove herself. However, as happy as her classes made her, she had not made any real friends and it was already mid-October. Of course, she occasionally sat and made small talk with her classmates, but she never had the chance to walk alongside someone on the way to her classes, nor does anyone save her toast when she's late to breakfast. These activities were often only for her classmates who were quick to win each others hearts.

However, she remembers to this day her first interrupted stay at the library. She was studying on the only free table when she was startled by the pelting of books on the ground followed by passionate, colorful language.

Hermione grunted in annoyance and decided she should investigate the nuisance. Sauntering to the source of the sound, she found a pile of books decorating the ground in an immense clutter. Hermione stood in awe as she finally counted 26 books in total. She wondered how anybody could make such a horrendous mess in one sitting. That was until she saw the culprit.

"Oi Lee, what was that about, you filthy bloke!" Yelled the floored Weasley. His shouting was answered by laughter and chasing footsteps.

"Have fun cleaning, you muggle!" Came another voice.

"Muggle?" The redhead muttered. Hermione could not decide which twin she was confronted with. "What's he on about?"

Hermione could not lie that she was glad to see at least one Weasley twin get what they deserved. However, she was ready to demand for the end to this degrading prank when Madam Pince neared the two. Afraid she would be thought to have assisted the boy's demise, she pretended to pull out a book.

"Mr Weasley?" She commended through a tight line on her face. "Why am I even shocked in the first place? I honestly do not understand why you would think to bother the quiet of the schools library but-"

"Madam Pince!" He interrupted, still on the ground but peering at her with begging eyes. "Honestly, this time was an accident. I was looking for a book on Quidditch when a Slytherin boy hexed the bookcase before I could even say Quidditch!" He said.

Hermione was now flabbergasted. It was obvious he knew who actually hexed him, and yet he still managed to lie behind the facade of innocence and jokes. It was this impeccable behavior that had Hermione always rolling her eyes when they fooled around school.

"Ah," Madam Pince smiled. "Miss. Granger, would you happen to know the truth behind Weasleys words?" She asked dearly.

The Weasley twin whipped around with bug-like eyes and noticed Hermione's presence for the first time. With profound worry and a new wave of fear written across his face, he stared pleadingly at the first-year loner. Hermione smiled, and was ready to admit the truth behind his clever lie, until a thought came to her.

Perhaps he did deserve a taste of his own medicine, and it would be nice for the other third years plan to backfire as well. However, why would this boy cover up for the same people that tried to get him detention? Not only this, but Madam Pince will for sure dock them points for the Weasley's maneuver, and she would definitely dock more if he had been caught lying.

She looked up at the librarian and shot her a warm, but fragile smile. "I, myself, was searching for a specific book when I heard laughter from the other side followed by the collapse of the whole aisle. Of course, Mr Weasley also went down rather embarrassingly enough."

Madam Pince scoffed at her story, while the boy stared in shock at the rumored, teachers pet standing before him.

"Did you see who hexed him, Miss?" Madam Pince asked.

Hermioned dreaded this question, and as a consequence she stumbled over her next words.

"Well, um," She began. The redhead began to smirk, finding her inner struggle more amusing than the trouble he was causing her. "I actually, may have, um, missed them," She stated while glaring at the ground loitered with books. "Mr Weasley must have been blocking my view at the time," She stated to the ground.

He held back a chuckle. However, Madam Pince scoffed but nodded at the bushy-haired girl.

"Very well then," she said. "Five points from Gryffindor for not cleaning this mess sooner, and five points from Slytherin as a result."

The boy in subject was opening his mouth when Hermione kicked his back causing him to shut his mouth in better taste.

"Wise choice Weasley," Madam Pince said. "However, I will ask you to replace each book in its proper position without the use of magic. Consider this punishment for every idiotic deed you have yet to be punished for," she said before departing.

They both sighed once she left. "What a woman," he said. He groaned and sat a moment to admire the mess his brother made, before he looked up at the stiff figure enclosing him with judging eyeballs.

She blew air through her nose in frustration both with herself and at him, causing Weasley to smile. He couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at that very moment. He immediately shut his mouth with his hand to keep Pince from returning again, but failed to repress his amusement.

Hermione was taken aback. "Well, I am glad that you find lying and fooling people to be a nice source of entertainment for you lot, " she began sternly, allowing him to laugh even more. "However, I do not appreciate you interrupting my studies and you best hope I am not the one you're stuck with next time or I might just let slip more than one truth."

She began to turn away when the boy leaned forward and caught her robes by his fist. "Where you headed, Miss Granger?" he asked. "It is common knowledge I do not know how to stack books properly. Besides, you haven't let me the chance to properly thank you."

Hermione turned around and hugged her chest. "This is your mess Weasley, not mine."

"In case you're wondering," he hurriedly said. "I'm Fred, and the one responsible for this mess is George. However, I doubt that will help you tell us apart in the future," He laughed. "Anyways, would you please help me once more?" He asked again.

Hermione rolled her eyes before realizing that this boy might not know anything about cataloguing books. "Fine," she said. Kneeing at the chaotic mess, she started to pick up books. Fred looked up and smiled at the bushy-haired girl, before contributing to the clean up.

"Anyways," he began. "Hermione, right?"

Hermione nodded. Fred smiled. He remembered his brother complaining about her, amongst other things.

"Well, I've heard a lot of talk about you then," he said through a mischievous smile. "You already have quite the reputation, for a first year. "

Hermione continued to look down, refusing to acknowledge his statement.

Fred leaned in. "However, I wouldn't necessarily call it a good one."

Hermione immediately jumped up to stack some books. "The students can talk about me all they want," she declared. "I couldn't care less." She continued to rummage and line the books in their proper order, but now with a quickened manner.

Fred had yet to correctly line the books as his trips to the library rarely resulted in such chaos. "Not even curious about what the talk was?" Fred said with his usual mischievous tone

Hermione grew impatient, but she slowed her pace. "Actually, I am well aware of the talk. It just so happens that I don't really care what people say about me."

Fred nodded and decided to try stacking the books in their proper order.

"I ask because according to these rumors-specifically my brothers-you would be the last person to lie to a teacher," he softly said. "Am I wrong?"

Hermione sighed and accidentally let a few more books topple in Fred's area.

"Whoops," She said apathetically.

Fred laughed. "I was half sure you'd rat me out," He continued. "So why didn't you?"

She gave up on helping this pitiful redhead and proceeded to sit down and look through the books that had fallen, curious to know if any struck her interest.

"Doesn't matter," She said while flipping pages. "Especially since you won't be telling anyone anything, alright?" She demanded.

"Well, why not?" Fred asked confused. "I'm sure a whole lot of people would love to hear about the infamous goody-two-shoes disobeying-"

"Alright, Alright!" Muttered a reddening Hermione, who has now taken interest to the history of broomsticks.

Fred paused for a second, as a realization hit him. He doubted Hermione was telling the truth when she claim she couldn't care less about the students talk. Hermione set down her book.

"I did something I normally wouldn't do, simply because my curiosity got the better of me," she admitted through gritted teeth.

Fred raised his eyebrows and sat down next to her.

"I was curious to know why you would defend the same people who obviously set you up for a pitiful encounter with Madam Pince," she finally let out.

"Ah," Fred let go of his books and looked up at the reddening girl. He began to wonder why she never bothered with putting her hair in a different style. "Sure, they played a nasty trick on me," he said. "But they're still my best friends. Wouldn't you defend your best friends no matter the case?" He asked innocently.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione stood up and reorganized a large number of the books, while Fred stayed on the ground awaiting her response.

After awhile, he decided to say something.

"You know," he began. "I noticed you spend a lot of time here, why don't you go outside and enjoy your new home?"

Hermione then turned around and looked straight into the Weasley's eyes.

"I've done my part, now learn to hold a book for once," she announced. It was then he noticed that more than half the clutter has been reorganized and what remained was his portion. He felt immense gratitude fill his chest. He looked up to thank her but the bushy-haired first year had already made her disappearance.

"Huh," he murmured to himself. "Interesting."


	2. A Quiet Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What followed Hermione's interaction with Fred throughout her first year

After he left the library, he found George and Lee giggling like love-struck girls in their dormitory. Rolling his eyes, he threw himself on his bed and tossed his pillows at the two. 

"So?" George questioned after catching his brothers pillow, and tossing it back. 

"So, what?" Fred asked. 

"When do you have detention?" Chimed Lee. 

Fred rolled his eyes, now understanding the purpose behind their prank.     

"Never, actually," Fred stated with an air of victory. 

"Don't tell me Madam Pince actually bought some ridiculous lie you came up with," George said in disbelief. 

 _Nope,_ Fred thought.  _But she bought Grangers lie._ He thought of saying the truth aloud but then he remembered her wish for no one to know. It was the least he could do after her help. However, would it be so bad to tell his best friends? It would only be expected of anyone, really. Besides, he could just ask them to stay shut about her involvement. However, a small voice in the back of his head told him that George would not be able to abide by his request. Perhaps only for a while, but not from the family for sure. Since Ron always complains about her, he'd be happy to confront Hermione about it. No doubt he would tell everyone else he knows, just to ridicule her further. Suddenly, Hermiones silence after his question in the library was made clear.  

He decided he would keep her secret for the time being, until she get's more comfortable at Hogwarts.    

"Guess my charms came through, didn't it?" He smiled at the two boys, who gave eachother knowing glances.

"Damn," Lee said. "But having to clean up that horrible mess must have taught you something about bewitching butterbeers to turn into actual butter!" 

"Lee and I were sick for a week, you monster!" George joked. 

Fred could not help but chuckle. "Actually," he began. "I had a little friend to help me clean your mess so I did not learn a thing from you two!" Fred declared proudly. He doubted Hermione's wish also included denying she had helped.  

"What little friend?" Lee asked.   

"Just an innocent first year," he answered, before turning around in his covers and yawning a good night to the rest of the dorm.

* * *

 It had been almost a month when Hermione interacted with Fred Weasley again. She actually found the idea of one of her new best friends also being a Weasley to be a funny coincidence. She never bothered to bring up the library incident, or let him know that she had already met his brother whenever he brought him up. Therefore, Ron was shocked to discover that they were already well acquinted with each other. He found out when the twins first approached them at the breakfast table.  

"Hello there, Miss Granger," said Fred smiling at Hermione as he took a seat across from her and Ron. "Fancy seeing you with my brother." George also sat by him, stealing a piece of toast from Ron. Harry gave a small chuckle.

"More ironic than anything else, really," George joked.    

"Give me back my toast, George!" Ron shouted. "And you can shut your mouth too!" George and Harry laughed in unision but Fred smiled at his brother instead. Hermione flicked her disapproving eyes back to a book in her lap, not wanting to think about the truth behind Georges words. Fred turned his attention back to her, remembering an agreement he made with himself, and to her.  

"I thought you would have grown tired by the sight of books after our last incident," Fred teased, nodding to Hermiones books. "Guess I was wrong." 

She scoffed and passed Ron another piece of toast to keep George and him at bay. Fred followed the toast with approving eyes.   

"Perhaps because it was your incident and not mines," she remarked arrogantly. "Both of yours," she added, eyeing George who looked taken aback, but failed to deny it with a mouth full of potatoes.  

"What incident?" Ron asked Fred suspiciously, who kept his eyes on the girl.     

"Nothing horrible, really," he said. "Only that Granger isn't as by the books-" Hermione looked up quickly, meeting eyes with the Weasley boy.  

"George and Lee Jordon played a joke on Fred in the library causing a rather annoying mess," Hermione interrupted, keeping threatening eyes on the reddening boy. "Of course, since Weasleys apparently never know how books work," she said, now staring daggers at Ron, who shrunk behind his toast causing Harry to chuckle again, "I helped him reorganize the books, right Fred?"   

He nodded, confused about her actions but thought it best to not ask. She turned her attention back to the book laying on her lap. George let out a small laugh. 

"So this was your little, innocent, first year friend, Fred?" Harry and Ron looked at him expecting a story, however Hermione wavered over her book attempting to pretend she didn't care. Fred realized this was a habit of hers. 

"Shut up, George," He jokingly said. "She wouldn't have had to help if you weren't so immature." Ron let out a thick wave of laughter, respecting the irony and hypocrisy behind his words. 

"If only mum could hear you say that," Ron joked.   

"Fred does have a point though," Harry said on a more serious tone. "Hermione, why are you reading this early in the morning? You barely even touched your breakfast," he said pointing at her cold eggs. Ron nodded in agreement. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed her book.

"I'll be off then," she said.   

"Already?" Ron began. "Don't tell me you'll be studying in the library on a Saturday, this early in the morning." 

"I have to, Ron," she stated. "I won't be here for Christmas, and I don't fully trust the two of you yet," she said with an air of pride, before turning away. It was then, Fred decided to remark on his observations. 

"Hey, Granger!" Fred called. Hermione, clearly annoyed, looked back expecting to rejustify her departure. "At least now you can understand my answer to your question, am I wrong?" The boys stared at him, their faces dripping with confusion. However, Hermione nodded and let a small smile creep to her lips before proceeding to shuffle far away.  

Once she left, George looked at his brother. "Fred," he said softly. "Is there a reason you may have glossed over some events to both your best friend, and favorite brother?" Fred laughed a bit. 

"Not just you, but Hermione did as well," Ron stated.   

Allowing his attention to go back to toast and eggs, he winked at Ron who gave him a suscpicious eye. He decided to stay true to their agreement after all.  

* * *

Throughout the year, whenever she passed the twins in the hallway, she could always tell them apart. Fred was always the one to give her a small smile, or even a wave. Whenever he did, she returned with a similar gesture. Although they rarely talked alone, they still remained on eachothers friendly side. Hermione could still barely stand their jokes and immature pranks, while Fred decided to stay away from her condemning attitude. However, just like how defeating a mountain troll was bound to make best friends out of some people, lying for someone you only ever heard of and cleaning their mess, creates a quiet friendship. 

On Gryffindors last quidditch match of the year, Hermione and Ron ran to Harry beaming with pride. Although Ravenclaw took home the cup, they rejoiced and congragulated the boy who lived.

Fred and George were walking away, upset at losing the cup when Hermione yelled Fred's name. He turned around, even though he and George were mid-conversation. 

"You never truly had the need to look for a book on Quidditch, did you?" She said, smiling. At first, Fred was confused by her compliment. Then he remembered his original excuse from the day they met. He laughed a little, his distress from losing the cup wavering a bit. 

"Never did, and never will," he replied smiling. Hermione laughed and complimented Georges quidditch skills as well before returning to her friends.  

With a small chuckle, he glanced at Georges frown, "Off we go then," he said. George was still upset over the cup but at least his brother was doing a bit better.   

* * *

They were on the Hogwarts Express, having a small chat with Ron before retreating back to their compartment. 

"Suspect I'll be seeing you two over Summer," George commented at Harry and Hermione.  

"Hopefully," Harry said. "Although I can't promise the Dursleys will say yes." 

"Don't worry, mate," Fred chimed in. "We'll do all we can to rescue you." 

Harry smiled, knowing this comment to be true.  

Fred looked next at Hermione. "How about you then, Miss Granger?" He asked. "Any Summer plans you'll be sharing with us?" Hermione chuckled softly. 

"We'll see," she mocked. 

The twins waved goodbye at the two and threatened to make Ron's Summer horrific in both their honor. Once gone, the three were quick to rejoin their chatter, as if nothing had interrupted their conversation.  

 


	3. Books and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the summer before her second year. 
> 
> While shopping for school materials, Fred wants ice cream and Hermione wants books. It didn't take long for Fred to notice the familiar bushy hair wandering the alley.

Hermione breathed in the homely scent of sweet candies, crooked stores and screeching owls that is Diagon Alley. Excited to have finally returned, she turned to her adjusting parents and pointed towards a crowded bookstore where loud bustling was heard.

"Could you please wait for me in Flourish and Blotts? There is quite a crowd," She asked her parents. They looked at her curiously. 

"Is there a reason you can't walk in with us?" Her mother asked.      

"Would you mind if I check out a bookstore real quick? I forgot last time, and later regretted it," Hermione admitted. Although she had bought more than what was on the Hogwarts list last Summer, she had hoped to explore book stores other than the famous Flourish and Blotts. 

"Well, go on then," her father said, waving her off. With a pure look of happiness spread across her face, Hermione scurried down Diagon Alley's curved pavement with a clinking noise following her trail. She hugged her pockets full of Galleons, imagining how much lighter they would be after finishing her private field trip. 

* * *

"Alright, George," Fred said nudging his twin. "They're officially enamored. Let's dodge!" He gestured to the lovesick look of his mother and sister, realizing they could slip with no peering eyes following them. 

"If they ask, we're searching for Harry, alright?" George said. Fred nodded as they weaved a path through the crowd of doting women and children. 

"How much we got?" Fred whispered in his twins ears.     

"Enough for two, although we better hurry with them." Fred and George had counted their savings before they left, realizing the chance they would have. They wanted nothing more than to enjoy the creamy licks of the frosty ice creams they could afford. 

They rushed through the crowd occasionally calling out rude remarks to each other about an old lady's bum, or a child's weeping face. Finally, upon reaching Florean Fortescue's, they waited in line with an excited fervor that drew a countless number of criticizing looks to them. Eventually, they forced their conversation to cover the myriad of flavors and combinations they dared to desire, until realizing they could only afford a minority if they were to still save. 

"Looks like I'll be getting chocolate and raspberry-" George turned to catch his brothers curious eyes straying away from the ice cream options and instead towards the outer world.  

"Fred?" He said, tapping his shoulder. Fred looked up at him.  

"I thought I saw someone out there, but never mind," he admitted. George nodded until he too saw something odd out the window. 

"Fred," he pulled his brothers robes and pointed out the windows. "I think you did see her," George smirked, gesturing to the wobbling figure decorated with bushy brown hair, and a stack of books. 

"She's already got so many books," Fred murmured to himself, staring questionably at the unaware girl.      

"Its our turn, mate," George announced, stepping up to the counter. However, just then Fred watched as a silver haired man march with arrogance until he silently shoved the girl, forcing her to collapse to the ground. Fred reformed his face in sympathy, and turned towards his brother, who had begun ordering.

"You know what I like, right?" He announced before leaving him with a confused expression and a wink.   

* * *

"Hey, Hermione!" Fred called, forcing the gathering crowd to forge a path he could walk through. 

Hermione looked up to see one of the famous Weasley twins walking towards her. She quickly gave him an excited wave and a lengthy smile, not willing to call out a name due to her uncertainty. 

"You look like you could use some help, Miss Granger," Fred said, leaning down to help pick up her books. She smiled. 

"Thanks, Fred," Hermione said with gratitude.  

"Fred?" An offended tone was peaking his voice. "I'm George, actually. Fred is fetching me an ice cream as we speak." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Fred's ridiculous attempt. 

"Of course you are Fred," she said with certainty. "You're most likely to help me and call me Miss Granger at the same time." Hermiones chest puffed with pride at having break Fred's smirking face and confidence in her discovery. "Just like old times, right?" She added for flare. 

Fred chuckled, realizing that this time he was the one helping to pick up books.  

"I suppose that's what I deserve for being a gentleman, then," Fred said mockingly, faking sadness in his voice. Hermione laughed at the boy's humorous attitude. She only now realized how much she missed the same tactics that often annoyed her last year. 

Finally, Fred managed to easily hold up all her books due to his three years of Quidditch experience. 

Standing up, Hermione forced two books away from him, rolling her eyes.  

"Where is George, anyways?" She asked as they began to walk.  

"Off to buy us ice cream scoops, of course," he said. "And before you ask. Ron and the rest of my family are at Flourish and Blotts admiring some loony writer," he added. 

"Some loony writer, eh?" She began to realize that school shopping was not the only purpose there was a large crowd earlier. "I wonder if I've read any of his works."   

"You probably have, especially if you buy this many books on a regular basis," he said, peering at the chin high stack of books in his arms. Suddenly, he regretted showing off as the books began to weigh him down. "Who knocked you over in the first place?" 

Hermione shrugged. "Probably some careless bloke not looking his way." 

"Mind you, Hermione," He began. "You weren't any better at paying attention. I doubt you could with books blinding your eyesight," Fred remarked. 

Hermione's face flushed and she quickly drew her attention elsewhere. Fred couldn't help but smile at her childish reaction. 

"At least I overwhelm myself with books, and not tactless pranks, right?" She said, keeping her eyes grounded.  

Fred chuckled and playfully elbowed her, clearing her hurt and forcing a smile onto her cheeks.   

"You should probably know that it takes wit and bravery to perform said  _tactless pranks_ ," Fred said, mocking her tone. 

"I never said you lacked such qualities." 

"So you're admitting that I am brave and clever then." 

"All I am saying is-"  

"Fred!" They heard. "I've got your ice cream!" Turning to the source of the sound, Fred and Hermione began to laugh at George's attempt to avoid elbows and books knocking him down.

"Would be a shame if he fell face first," Fred said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering the standard Weasley twin instinct that not even the twins were safe from. 

"If only he weren't carrying your ice cream as well, right?" She taunted, her voice leaking with criticism.

Fred looked down at the girl, furrowing his eyebrows before rolling his eyes Hermione fashion. He had started to realize how much fun he was missing when bickering with Hermione, even for a little. No wonder Ron complains less about her.

George started to near them when she realized they were back at Flourish and Blotts. She waved at him before helping herself to the rest of her books and thanking Fred once more. 

"Anytime, Granger," He said with a warm smile, before disappearing behind ice cream and red hair.  


	4. The Platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets a new Redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been out of town recently and hopefully now I can update more

Hermione was lugging her suitcase onto the platform when she saw a familiar group of redheads. She began to count them off to pass the time until she noticed they were two short. _Ron and Harry must have forgotten how to get across,_ she laughed to herself.  _Oh, and Ron's little sister will be starting this year!_  

"We better be off now, darling," Mrs. Granger said.  

"Already? The train hasn't departed yet," She complained. 

"We're very sorry, Hermione, but we have to get to our dentistry conference soon," her father said, pulling her into a bear hug. "We'll see you over Christmas, alright?" Hermione nodded in her fathers arms until he finally let her go allowing her to breathe fresh air.

She wrapped her arms around her mothers waist and didn't let go until she planted a kiss onto her daughters head.    

"Goodbye!" Hermione exclaimed to her departing parents.

Once they left, she turned on her feet to near the train, until she heard footsteps approaching her. Turning around, she expected to greet Ron and Harry with excitement and nostalgia.

"Hermione!" Instead, she spotted a Weasley twin making his way with an anxious red-haired girl tugging his arm.

"Hello, Fred!" She waved excitedly, approaching him. "How was the rest of your Summer?"

"Nice try, Hermione, but I'm actually George," he said. "And it was splendid until I got mistaken for that ugly bloke just now." He laughed, but Hermione's face sunk softly, realizing her gut has failed her. 

The girl at his arm noticeably pinched his arm causing him to shriek in pain.

"Alright, alright, you were right. I am Fred. Good guess, mate," He acknowledged after wincing in pain. Hermione's smile resurfaced again. "You probably knew since I'm the handsomer one, right?" He winked  

Rolling her eyes, she turned to the girl on his arm. "Hello, there," Hermione said in the hopes of encouraging her forward. "What's your name?" Fred smiled at her attempt and gestured towards his sister.

"Hermione, this is our baby-OW!" Fred pulled back as the girl pinched his arm again, causing her to fall from his arm. Hermione chuckled, causing the girl to smile slightly. "Blimey, Ginny, I'm trying to help. Anyways this is-"  

"You're their younger sister, right?" Hermione interrupted, causing Fred to step back cautiously. "You're starting this year, aren't you?" Ginny nodded slowly.

"That's right," Fred began, swinging an arm around a reluctant Ginny's arms. "Since it seems that Ron is avoiding his brotherly duties, I was wondering if you can take little-" Ginny glared at her brother's wording. "Er, I mean Ginny. Do you mind riding with her? She's a bit shy, today."

Hermione nodded, "Of course! But where is Ron and Harry?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Fred shrugged his shoulders, claiming innocence.

"Thanks, Hermione!" He said, patting Hermione on the same place her mother kissed her and walking towards George and Lee.

"Fred!" Hermione called as a last minute thought came to her. He turned around and raised his eyebrows in question  

"Since Ron is avoiding his _brotherly_ _duties_ , then how are you doing any better?" Hermione insisted through pursed lips  

He laughed and raised his arms in surrender. "I found her a friend, which is more than I can say Ron has ever done for either of you." He walked away for a last time, an arrogant smile gracing his lips. 

Hermione turned towards Ginny, refusing to acknowledge Fred's joke. 

"Let's go then, and you can tell me how nervous you really are over trolley snacks," She said, grabbing the girls hand and leading her to the train. 


	5. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! This chapter has me worried since I wrote it during my babysitting hours, so any feedback would be nice. :)

"Let's sit here," Hermione said, gesturing to an empty compartment. Ginny seated herself nearest to the window, hoping to find her mother on the platform. Hermione kept sending worrying glances to the compartment door. 

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked. 

"Of course. Except, have you seen where Ron and Harry have gone?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head with a sorry look on her face. 

"They should have came on right behind us."  

"I suppose so," Hermione sighed. Smiling, she turned to her new companion. It wasn't long afterwards that the train started moving. Ginny quickly threw herself out the window and blew kisses to her parents for the last time for a long while. Meanwhile, Hermione was anxiously biting her bottom lip wondering about the whereabouts of her friends. Shaking away her worry, she smiled as Ginny reappeared from the window with a dismal face. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked, hoping to reassure her. 

"I'm alright," She murmured. "I suppose it's natural to feel nervous on the first day. Except for Fred and George, of course. They couldn't wait to leave the platform." 

"I doubt that is true," announced Hermione, garnering Ginny's shocked attention. "Perhaps since they have each other it was easier than most, but they're all talk. No one simply walks away from their family, even for one school semester at a time. Fred and George were scared, just as much as you are. They simply decided to not let it show."

Ginny smiled, more confident now than before. "You see right through them, then."     

"Not really. Just Fred, I guess. He doesn't seem the type to be nice to someone like me. Yet, he is," Hermione said thoughtfully. 

Ginny let out a nervous laugh. "Does that mean you can tell the two apart?" 

"Impossible. I could never-" Hermione stopped as she quickly caught a glance of a soaring vehicle that flew too quickly to gather legitimate validation. She shook her head at the mere thought, and instead pointed out the nearing castle. 

"Wow, and I always thought my parents were melodramatic," gasped Ginny. Her face glowed, never turning away from her new home. Hermione noticed the softening of her anxious face. "All my brothers told me such terrifying stories of Hogwarts. Is the librarian really a beast of the forbidden forest? 

Hermione fell into a great fit of laughter, suspecting a joke of the twins. "If she is, then I have excellent taming skills I never knew about." 

* * *

 "First years must follow Hagrid," Hermione said pointing to a large, hairy man. "He's really nice. Harry, Ron-" 

"The one with the dragon, right?" Ginny quickly interrupted in a low whisper brushing Hermiones cheeks. _A girl familiar with secrets, especially with keeping those of her older brothers,_ Hermione thought. Quickly giving acknowledgement to Ginnys comment, the small redhead walked cautiously into a crowd of scared first years. 

Now finding herself alone, she quickly wondered how non-first years were to travel to the castle. By now, she gave up on her search for Ron and Harry, and instead opted to find someone she could easily walk alongside with. 

"Hello, Hermione! Nice summer, have you?" Turning around, she stood face-to-face with the owner of the voice.  

"Hello, Neville! I see you didn't lose your toad this time around." 

"Trevor is more well-behaved now!" The boy excitedly admitted. "I suppose we should find a carriage before they all leave us behind," he said gesturing to the long line in front of them. 

Nodding at his words, Hermione quickly led him to the first carriage she came upon. An empty carriage meant for more than two, really. 

"This will do then," said Hermione, climbing onto the empty seat.  

Sitting side by side, the two fell into an easy conversation regarding their Summers and families, waiting for the carriage to pull away. 

"How about Harry and Ron? Are they off hiding somewhere?" Neville asked with absurd seriousness. 

Chuckling, Hermione admitted ignorance to their whereabouts. Neville shrugged, claiming it would feel odd if they appeared normally. 

"Oi, Granger!" Came a voice from behind them. 

"Longbottom, too. How perfect!" Came a similar voice. 

"We're riding with you," Both voices said. Immediately joining them were Fred and George Weasley. 

"Hope you don't mind, but the girls kicked us off theirs," Lee Jordon chimed, joining the crowd. 

"O-of course," stuttered a shy Longbottom. 

"How was our sister, then? 

"She's just alright. However, will it be alright if I ask who decided to make Madam Pince into a beast of the forest?" Hermione inquired. 

The three 4th years quickly joined into immediate laughter, remarking on the accuracy of the statement. 

The redhead sitting across from Hermione nevertheless rose his hand. "I, Fred Weasley, claim credit as the first year who told little Ginny that endearing story of my first detention at Hogwarts." Once again, the three broke into laughter while Hermione remained unamused. "I can't believe she remembers that little old Weasley tale. I really am proud of her."  

Scoffing, Hermione turned to Neville, hoping to resume their previous conversation.  

"Anyways," Fred said, tapping her shoulder. "Thanks for riding with her. Honestly, we thought it would be nice if she could know Harry a little better. But it looks like The Boy Who Lived is now The Boy Who is Lost."

"Didn't spot him or Ron anywhere on the train," added George. "Best hope we see them at the sorting ceremony or he'll expect a howler." 

"Anyways, it'll be nice for her to make a friend before she gets riled up. You both seem to have that similar quality," winked Fred. 

* * *

Hermione and Neville sat across from Fred and George at the feast. Well into a conversation about upcoming classes with Neville, Hermione soon found the feast to be rather dull without the company of her two friends. Luckily, Ginny soon joined her with a gleeful smile. Quickly, she began rambling about the castles beauty, about Nearly Headless Nicks dashing style, the delicious food and how lucky she was to have a diary during her first year at Hogwarts. Between her many topics, Fred winked at Hermione, granting him a dramatized eye roll.  

"Will Peeves the Poltergeist actually confuse me into thinking my dorms is the boys dorms?" Whispered Ginny into Hermiones ears. She quickly glanced up and gave the twins a cold, hard stare. Although they couldn't have heard Ginny, they surely could've guessed the worrisome thoughts in their little sisters head. They shared an impish smirk, before turning back to Lee.

"The only poltergeist you have to worry about is Fred and George. Apparently, even I am learning this just now," she answered. Ginny laughed into her empty plate. The twins turned their attention to the look in Ginny's eyes, and the proud smirk on Grangers face. Having heard the conversation, they raised an eyebrow each and leaned into the girls meals. 

"Aren't you humorous, Granger," Fred said. 

"However, in case you haven't noticed-"  

"We're the only ones not making snide remarks behind peoples backs-" 

"Aren't we?" George finished. 

"You are, George," Hermione said, catching his astonished look of having been told apart. "However, that's because you aren't clever enough for snide remarks." 

She turned towards the next Weasley twin accusingly. "And in case you haven't noticed, I never said a poltergeist was clever, Fred," finished Hermione with a puffed out chest and a new serving of pudding. Before responding with questions, Dumbeldore stood to address the crowd. 

George was purely confused throughout Dumbledores speech, however Fred was beaming with jollity. He was certain they gave no hint to their identities, and Georges puzzling face would keep him up all night. When the old man finally dismissed the feast, he wanted an answer. 

"We should follow the other Gryffindors to the common room since I already forgot the password," Neville mumbled apologetically. 

"It's alright, it won't be a task to get us in," Hermione smiled. 

"Where do you think Lee went?" George asked Fred.  

"He probably refused to wait any longer for sleep."

"Unfortunately, I believe you. Let's go catch up then." George started walking off, however Fred pulled him behind. 

"Let's ask Granger a small question first." Shrugging his shoulders, George agreed and soon the two were in step with the other two. 

"I'll turn in early, then," Neville said, noticing the reappearance of the twins. 

"Hey, Hermione," Fred called, hoping to bait her curiosity. 

"Yes, Fred?" 

"Actually, I am-"  

"Fred. You are Fred. Are you done now? I wish to get some reading finished before I sleep," Hermione nagged, walking faster to hide a satisfied smile. 

"One question, Granger," insisted George, racing pass a frozen Fred. "Exactly what gave us away? We wish to perfect our mistakes, you see."

Hermione stopped and faced the twins with a broad smile. "But that would ruin everything, now wouldn't it?"

"How so?" George asked. 

"Muggles have a saying.  _A magician never tells her secrets._ In this case, I suppose the witch never tells her secrets. Goodnight then." With the full intention of walking off in a glorious fashion that would only require the proper tone when retelling the story, something caught her hand. Caught off guard, she realized it was someone. 

"Exactly. You're a witch, not a trickster," Fred pleaded. Perhaps she was charmed by his clever use of her muggle analogy, or she thought his weird need to know something she thought to be fickle and obvious entertaining, but she cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. 

"If you must know, then I'll give you what you want. But-" Hermione quickly added, realizing George was a few steps behind and they were speaking above a whisper. "George must remain ignorant until you are both in your dormitories, away from me," she said loud enough for George to hear, who stepped a few more inches back. Fred chuckled nervously. He began wondering if she would be admitting something awfully embarrassing for her. He began to regret tempting her, but before he can back away, Hermione grew a few inches and leaned into his ear, her breath touching his skin. His neck turned a few shades darker and he could few the prickle of her stray hairs tickling his chin. 

"The secret is-" She whispered to the anxious redhead. "You both have two different food stains on your shirts." Hermione quickly finished her statement, with little flourish and returning to her original height. Looking up, she proudly smiled at the shocked, red face of Fred Weasley staring at the Fat Lady, too embarrassed to acknowledge much else. Turning away, Hermione noticed his hand was still grasping her's rather lightly. She silently weaved her wrist away, forcing Fred to quickly return to his senses. Clearing his throat, he took his hand back into his. 

Humming a convenient muggle song, Hermione chirped the password and rushed to her dorm hoping to catch a wash before a book in bed. 

George patted Freds back, giving him an amused look before asking for the secret. Fred glanced down and saw plum pudding marking Georges tie. 

"It can't be that bad," George quickly reassured his red brother. "Or did she admit to a bookworms secret desires?" George wiggled his eyebrows. He was doing his best to hold back his laughter, but there was only so much he could do with a flustered brother. It could keep him up all night. 

Finally, Fred looked down and brushed at what looked to be pumpkin juice on his sleeve. Glancing back at his brother, he rolled his eyes. 

"We're both so silly sometimes," he said before gaining entrance to the common room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year will have a lot more interactions than the last so I'm growing bold. Well, Hermione is. Although, they're still just friends with no other preoccupation for their relationship so I am not exactly implying anything romantic... yet.


	6. Mudbloods and Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small quickie because I can't sleep tonight :)

Fred found himself alone at breakfast one morning, unbeknownst to his dorm mates. It felt odd to be without Lee or George, but he was too hungry to wait for them any longer. Besides, they will come eventually. Luckily, he wasn't all alone.

"Morning, Hermione!" He stiffly yawned, before plopping before an empty plate.  

"Hello, Fred," Hermione said, quietly acknowledging his presence. 

"How did you know?" 

"A very lucky guess. It's too early for those jokes anyways." Fred nodded in agreement. 

He quickly filled his plate with eggs and toast and soon dove into his meal headfirst. Hermione attempted to give him a disgusted look but instead was betrayed by a chuckle. 

Fred looked up, peering at her in question.  

"I guess all Weasley's eat the same," she said smiling. Fred felt his face redden, suddenly forgetting his fierce morning appetite. He swallowed hard and grabbed his empty cup, pretending to not be disappointed by its lack of contents. Hermione reached over and poured some pumpkin juice, reading the situation according to her amusement. He smiled as a thank you to her, too afraid to open his mouth. 

"So, how are you?" He finally asked, hoping to steer the conversation from his eating habits. He's familiar with comments like hers all the time, but for some reason he still felt embarrassed.  

"I'm doing well," she replied. "Why are you up early? I'm used to having the mornings to myself." 

"I decided to have a morning to myself as well," he said in a taunting voice, his confidence returning. "But I guess I was too late. Perhaps we can share?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her breakfast, eating at a calm but slow pace. Fred watched her eat, hoping to make her feel embarrassed as well. However, he realized she wasn't teasing about her mornings. In fact, her tranquil expression hadn't escaped his notice. He suddenly remembered yesterdays events at the Quidditch pitch. 

"Ron and Harry still sleeping?" He decided to ask. 

She nodded before swallowing a bite. "They like to sleep in whenever they can. I'm still surprised you're not doing the same." 

"I woke up early without meaning to. After I couldn't go back to sleep, I came down for an early breakfast." 

"That's nice. I usually like to keep a solid routine, even on the weekends," Hermione said.    

"No surprise there. Hermione," Fred began, losing the teasing in his voice. Hermione looked up, a wave of seriousness shrouding her tranquil countenance. "I was wondering if you were alright after what happened yesterday?" He cautiously asked, unsure of how to approach this subject. He wasn't uncomfortable with being serious necessarily, however he wasn't sure how to approach Hermione specifically. 

Hermione smiled. "I'm doing alright, actually," she said. "I'll be honest. I didn't even know what he was calling me, so I was more confused than offended."

Fred nodded. "But now you know?" 

Hermione gave a weak smile, nodding in response. "I know only the likes of Malfoy would ever use such foul language, and they are the lowest of the low." Fred laughed at her comment, relieved that she seemed to be doing well.    

"It still doesn't justify anything," Fred said, his smile waning. "You're blood status means nothing. You've saved every ones worthless hide last year with that indestructible brain of yours, including that ferret Malfoy," he said, poking her head. "In all honesty, he should be bowing down to you. So should Ron and Harry, now that I think about it." Fred finished with a broad smile. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't help but break into laughter at Fred's incredulous proposition.  

"Thanks, Fred," she said through continuous laughter. Luckily, Fred also laughed to the same extent, although he wasn't confident his comment was that funny. In fact, he can remember countless jokes that were better but caused an even smaller reaction from her. "I feel much better now."

"Good," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

"I also wanted to thank you and the rest of the team for defending me. Although Ron's curse did backfire, it still felt nice he tried."  

Fred smiled, remembering Ron's awful consequence of a broken wand. "Don't worry about it. Actually, if Oliver hadn't held me back, Malfoy would've been vomiting something worse than slugs." He remembered his immediate response to the situation was violence, however he wasn't sure she had noticed that. She smiled, nonetheless. 

"Well, you can thank me by doing one thing," Fred said, his taunting tone returning. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question. "Look behind you." As Hermione swerved around Fred nicked her untouched but warm, buttered toast and quietly started chewing. 

"What am I supposed to be looking at, Fred?" She asked, before turning around to cross her arms and give him a long, accusatory look. Fred shrugged, feigning innocence at her glare. She began to reach for the toast when it was stolen from his mouth and tossed back into his face. 

"Thanks for what, Fred? Poisoning her goblet?" Fred recognized Georges voice and tried to hide his amusement while reaching for some eggs to throw back at him. Looking up, he noticed Hermione shifting the eggs away, biting down a smile. 

"Could you pass me a napkin, Hermione?" He asked sweetly. Hermione only smiled at him and shook her head, causing George and Lee to chuckle softly. 

"Serves you right, mate," Lee said through an exaggerated yawn. 

"What did the twins do this time?" Came an even groggier voice. Ron and Harry sat down before they broke into laughter at Fred's face. 

"How did this happen?" Ron asked. 

"Fred thought he could be clever, but clearly he failed," Hermione responded. Once more, the group broke into laughter much to Fred's dismay. However, he also silently chuckled at Hermiones comment.


	7. Petrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update. I swear, I thought I had posted this but when I checked I guess I forgot to actually press "post chapter". So... whoops! Here it finally is tho.

Ron and Harry were being rushed away by Mcgonagall while the twins were trailing behind a complaining Wood. 

"You can't just cancel Quidditch!" He yelled. "It's an outrage!"  

The twins rolled their eyes until they were finally back in the comfort of the common room. The team automatically collapsed onto the sofas and chairs and let out belated breaths of disappointment. Everyone had been practicing, and everybody was certain they would win. Now, everyone was disappointed and biting back exhilarating comments against the teachers, although most of everyone knew there must be a logical reason behind this. 

Once Oliver stopped ranting and blew in a deep breath, Katie poked her head into the air.  

"Why do you think Mcgonagall was quick with Harry?" She asked, her voice weary with concern.   

"Not sure. But he was with our brother too," George replied. 

"You think it has something to do with the rumors?" Fred asked. 

"Maybe the Chamber of Secrets have been opened again," Angelina said in a mockingly, menacing voice. Fred and George chuckled in approval, but Wood glared at them. 

"Maybe someone got petrified," he suggested in a mellow voice.     

The team let a silence befall them. It was an awful joke. Awful, only because they knew of the chances. They were mute with only the sounds of their breathing making conversation, but most noticed how out of place it felt. 

Before George decided to mock Woods fidgeting, students began to gather inside carrying rumors and questions with them. They quickly congregated around the team begging for answers that they did not have.   

"For the last time," George repeated.  

"We know as little as you rotten lot," Fred finished.     

"Now scatter," Angelina demanded. But nobody scattered. Lot's of people saw Ron and Harry running after the stern Professor who was failing to contain much of her own emotions. 

Soon, the common room was buzzing with energy and mutual worry, so when Ron and Harry finally slipped back in, only a few noticed. That is, until Mcgonagall followed suit with a large piece of parchement and the full attention of every student.  

"The new rules are as followed-" she began. 

Many were leaned in close, hanging onto every word hoping to catch a hint about the new situation. Except Fred and George, who were heard behind the crowd exchanging small whispers, with no one to nag at them to be quiet. 

"I suggest we corner those two," George murmured. 

"They definitely know something," Fred added. 

"And we better do it before anybody else or they'll just scurry off like little girls." 

"In speaking of little girls," Fred realized. "Where's the one that's always nagging?" 

George's eyes flew to Ron and Harry, but like his brother implied, she was nowhere near. Nonetheless, he gave a careless shrug. 

"She's probably up front so she could hear Mcgonagall better." 

"Sure," Fred complied. 

"Then again," George resumed. "If Harry and Ron were called for, then-" 

"Why wasn't she?"  

"Unless those two pulled a nasty prank-" 

"And Hermione is giving them a silent treatment," Fred finished. 

"Either way, we should question them." George finalized. Fred nodded. 

Once Mcgonagall made herself clear and disappeared behind the portrait door, the common room was once again in an uproar. The twins rushed to catch the two boys who were determined to slither away. 

"Where are you two headed?" George asked.     

"To the only possible place these stairs could lead to, you dimwits," Ron sternly stated. His face was drawn pale, but he was quick with his remarks and attempted to escape his brother's attention once more. 

"Now, now, Ron," Fred teased.      

"We just want to ask some questions," George added, not understanding their brothers frustration. 

"Well maybe we don't want-"     

"Look, can you guys ask us another time?" Harry interrupted. "We really need to take care of something right now." He kept his voice calm and stable, but his eyes were sharp and relentless, forcing the twins to make a decision they didn't have. 

"Alright, we'll back off," George said, noticing Harrys ghostly face. 

As the two were rushing up the staircase, Fred once again noticed an absence.    

"Wait," he said. Ron and Harry turned their backs around with annoyed countenances and crossed arms. "Where's the other one?" He asked, waving his hand as if it were a casual curiosity. "Wouldn't she want an excuse to scold you?" Fred knew that once they tell him Hermione's location, he and George could squeeze the information out of her by simply being themselves, and intruding her study space. However, he didn't miss the weary glance between Ron and Harry. He also didn't miss the drooping of Harry's eyelids and the pinched line Ron called his mouth. They stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact and curious glances.     

"Fred," Ron said. "Exactly where do you think we were? The Christmas feast part two?" He reprimanded with a roll of his eyes before retreating up the stairs. His statement caught Fred off guard, but Ron was never straightforward with his emotions. He figured him and Hermione got into some pitiful fight over homework, or worse, not eating enough breakfast.  

After Ron departed up the stairs, Harry lifted his eyes. "We were at the hospital wing," he finally said. "Hermione was in the library instead of the Quidditch pitch." _Of course she was_ , thought Fred.  _Did she break her toes by dropping a bookshelf on herself?_  

"She was found with a Ravenclaw prefect." _Found?_ But before he could ask, Harry was following Ron into their dorm and was out of their sight. 

"Suppose Granger carried too many books and hurt her skinny arms?" Fred joked. 

"Fred," George began. But before he could finished, Fred lifted his hand. 

"I know," he stated. 

Somehow, he wasn't terribly shocked. He realized he knew before George did. He knew the minute Ron and Harry stepped inside without Miss Granger taking the lead. 


	8. A Walk at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update. Ever since school started my week has been crazy as I get out at 6 everyday. I'll try to update more on weekends!

Ron and Harry had passed them in the hallways before they realized where they were coming from.

"We should probably go visit her with them next time," George said. "As a courtesy."  

"Sure," Fred said. "But I'm only worried she might not hold a proper conversation," he joked. George gave him a lazy eye carrying slight disapproval. Still, they walked towards the hospital wing and was soon confronted by the grand doors standing in their way. 

They continued to walk further on. 

* * *

 A few weeks later, Fred found himself whistling a jumpy tune, hands in his pockets and skipping away from a long hour of detention. He was without George, only because he managed to squirm out of this one, but in reality, Fred did not mind. Sometimes, a lonely detention can be the most entertaining only because nobody expects much from you.

He heard footsteps coming from the distance and not wanting to talk his way out of another detention, he hid himself behind a curtain, hoping Snape wouldn't be too curious. Instead, he heard small but furious whispers and a growing thickness of steps. It wasn't until they neared him that he was able to put a name to to the mystery.                

_What are they doing out so late?_ He wondered. He was ready to pop out and scare Ron and Harry, when he realized Hermione would probably create an infuriating uproar against him, before proceeding to leave with dramatic agitation.   

_But then, no she really wouldn't, would she now?_ He realized. 

He walked out of his hiding place ready to accompany the boys to the tower, but they were gone. He ran to catch up to them, but they were gone still. They must have taken a different route- or are they up to something grand and heroic?   

He was shocked to realize that he really did not care right now. Instead, he muted his jumpy tune, his hands crossed behind his back and shuffled at a calm peace. 

Finally, he reached Gryffindor tower and was ready to wake the snoring Fat Lady and hopefully, catch some shut-eye within the next five minutes when he subconsciously stopped himself.   

After a bare moment of thought, he decided a little walk around the castle would not hurt, especially at this hour. George would probably be up for awhile waiting for him, but Fred expected he would fall asleep soon. 

He continued to walk and round about corners, dodging a professor a few times and let out a long gasp a few more times. Although he would never admit it, he felt bugs creep down his spine, as if the beast of Slytherin house was stalking his every step.  

This fearsome thought carried his feet to a faraway corridor dripping with darkness and etched weary. He gazed at the large door, wondering how he could possibly sneak in without Madam Pomfrey catching him in an awkward situation that not even the great Fred Weasley could explain. 

This wasn't a plan he had fully thought out, but instead something that the sleepy haziness in his head concocted. Surprisingly, the door opened smoothly.   

The room was dark and smelled of medicinal concoctions and oily fragments. Still, he noticed Harry's newest fan, Percy's little girlfriend and an even darker, Nearly Headless Neck. He stopped there and attempted to hide a smile for the sake of the ghosts' dignity. 

He tip-toed quietly until he was in between two beds. He let out a sorry sigh towards Penelope's blonde hair. He remembers how distraught Percy was upon hearing the news. Beside her, though, was the object of his journey. 

He took a seat by Hermione's static figure and began to wonder why he was there in the first place. Its true that he felt guilty for not seeing her for the longest time. She was practically family, and yet he hasn't bothered to come with the rest of his brothers. He had plenty of opportunities, but he dodged each one with proper, but odd excuses. 

Hermione's unmoving stature unnerved him. Her large hair was neatly spread across the pillow and the brown texture framed the ghostly countenance of her paper thin face. Fred was taken aback by the painted fright on her face where firm, set eyebrows over pursed lips and a stubborn expression was normally in place.  

Her arm was frozen in the air, fist clutching her last fighting moments. It was immediate in Freds eyes. He's not sure what she was reading when the beast found her, but he thought it right to think it was something that might have saved the school, if she only had a few seconds more. 

He twisted his calloused fingers around her smooth tips, but was immediately repulsed by the violent winter in her body, the violent and unnatural coldness of Hermione Granger. He pulled his hand towards his chest, and leaned into the chair.  

He wavered for a bit, until the weight of his eyelids began to fail him. Standing up, he rubbed his eyes and calmly walked out of the hospital wing. Along the way, he found a jumpy tune and tucked his hands into his pockets, skipping his way back to his dorm.  


	9. Night Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! Now that this months SAT is done, I can focus more on this.

He first saw her walking at a late hour when no one expected to see this one girl walk the halls for more reasons than one. For starters, Fred's face blanked into a snowy white when he first saw what he thought was a ghost humming past his way, until he remembered what Ron had said after his, Harry's and Ginny's safe return. Secondly, why would she even be out of bed so late?   

"Hermione!" he violently whispered, rushing to her side with arms full of butterbeers, pasties and many more desserts. Hermione seemed shocked when she first saw him-and even jumped before realizing it wasn't a teacher- but then she smiled at the comfort his troublesome tendencies brought her. 

"I would hug you but my arms are full! I didn't even know you would be out of the hospital wing so soon!" He exclaimed quietly. Hermione laughed and realized that no teachers were around and he could simply cast a levitating spell on the goods. She didn't question him. 

"First thing I did after they unpetrified me was take a shower. After Harry and Ron filled me in, of course," she said. "How is Ginny?" 

Fred's smile fell. "She's better, good even," he faltered. Hermione nodded. 

"Do you think I can still see her tomorrow? I would hate for her to take the blame for what happened to me," she said. 

He smiled. "She'd love that! She is feeling a bit..." he stuttered. 

She shot him a shy smile. "Exactly what is there to celebrate anyways?" She said, nodding to his full arms and leading him forward.  

"My dear Miss Granger! Haven't you heard?" 

She shook her head. 

"Exams cancelled, beast of Slytherin put to rest, exams cancelled, victims unpetrified, you and Ginny are safe, exams cancelled, Dumbledore has to keep reminding Lockhart what his own name is, exams-" 

"Is he really that bad!" She shrieked.  

"Nothing a little St. Mungos can't cure I bet, but most importantly, exams are-" 

"Cancelled? Yes I heard you the third time," she laughed. "Honestly, I am relieved too."  

Fred was taken aback. "Hermione Granger, is that really you?" He smirked. "Perhaps you should get petrified more often," he joked. 

Hermione laughed before taking a pastry off his elbow, wondering if he had forgotten his wand. "I am absolutely famished! And besides, catching up on months of work sounds like months of terrific stress. I'd rather be petrified again," she said with her mouth stuffed with an eclair.  

"Are those licorice wands?" She asked. He nodded, and she grabbed a few in her hand before stuffing them in her mouth. Fred smirked at her eagerness for sugar. 

"Pumpkin Pasties!" She exclaimed while reaching for a few in his pockets. "Oh, how I missed these!" 

"Quiet, Granger," he said. "Last thing we want is a teacher to hear you," he reminded her with a huge grin on his face. He was near tears from her strangeness. Him, Fred Weasley, had to remind her, Hermione Granger, to not get in trouble. To even think! 

She nodded and attempted to make a remark, but her mouth was filled with a new array of sweets and crumbs were falling from her lips. He grinned widely. 

"You said all Weasleys eat the same, but the Grangers might not be any more original," he joked. Hermione swallowed hard before a blush creeped up her cheeks. She was rarely this hungry, especially for sweets.  _What would her parents say?_ She thought. Honestly, she really did not care right now. 

"I have some napkins in my front pocket," he said. She reached forward for some, when a bright, tasty gleam caught her eye. 

"What are those orange drinks?" she asked, peering hungrily at the capped magic stuffed in the deepest pockets of his robes. 

Fred finally lost it. He let out a large ripple of laughter before remembering his warning earlier, and stuffed his face in his arms to stifle more laughter. The same childlike nosiness that used to annoy him, has now made him feel warm and comfortable. He managed a glance at the big haired girl biting down her lip. 

"If you help me carry the snacks, I'll let you try one. Deal?" He choked through tears and smiles. 

Hermione, however, had pierced her lips into a tight smile and was throwing daggers at his goofy eyes. She was suspicious of his cheery demeanor, but was even more embarrassed by her sudden eating habits. She crumpled the napkin in her hand and glared at the dark ground. "As if I would ever try something that you probably poisoned with Scabber's urine or Dumbledores beard," she said, still refusing to look up. Fred laughed even more than before, but did more to restrain it.   

"Hermione, I would never," he said, calming down. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise." She looked up, expecting more jokes. "I find this whole situation bizarre and frankly, am I not allowed to enjoy the bizarre?" 

"Bizarre?" She questioned. 

"First, I see the most unlikely person wandering after curfew, most likely going to get caught, and at first I convince myself she's a ghost, because it simply isn't possible. Then, instead of shaming me for being out of bed after hours, the first thing she says is a joke before proceeding to lead a conversation with her mouth stuffed with sweet delicacies. A rarity in itself, because everyone knows her hesitancy with food like this. Not to mention, Hermione, I had to remind you to not get in trouble. Nobody would ever believe me, and I am most upset about that. Bizarre, you ask? Just a little above the average, Miss Granger." 

Hermione shrugged with a smile, unaware of how to respond. Fred looked down at her big hair and decided that the lack of light was playing tricks on his eyes. He almost thought it suited her. "What are you doing out so late anyways?" He asked. He could get used to Hermione's lighter personality, but in some way, it felt foreign. Like the mandrake potion had altered her mind and cut her strings loose. Perhaps, even forced but free. Fred couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew he was enjoying it.  

That was, until he noticed her fingers twist the ends of her hair and her laughter dimming. He was about to change the subject when she shot forward and grabbed a butterbeer by its neck. Before Fred could process her actions, she had chugged half the bottle before relinquishing herself to its blissful serenity of sweetness, and Fred felt the comfort and ecstatic euphoria wipe her face clean of dismal color. She looked like a child, a child that was lost while petrified. She reminded him of Ginny, and for a moment, the nostalgia pleased him.  

She sighed, and Fred refocused his attention. "Why can't muggles be this creative with drinks?" She asked, redundantly of course, but he still shrugged. "What is it that I'm drinking?"

He cleared his throat. "Butterbeer," he said.      

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but Fred cut her off. "Don't worry, lots of young wizards and witches drink it. It's perfectly safe and perfectly delicious," he assured. 

"I'll trust you," she smiled. 

He cleared his throat again, before taking a seat on a nearby stair. "Hermione, are you alright?" He cautiously asked. He was beginning to realize how tedious and unending their walk to the tower was, and how many times they accidentally went the wrong way- a feat he has never done since his first year. He didn't mind though, nor did she. 

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" She sat down, unaware of how lost they really were. 

"You seem unlike your usual self," he started. "Excitable, daring and you even said you trust me." 

"I always trust you," she said.   

"Alright, but would you ever admit it?" 

She thought for a moment. 

"I couldn't sleep, Fred," she said. "I've been in bed for too long already, and not even a book would calm me. Can't you understand?" 

He nodded. She needed to be free, even if for one night. They sat for a moment in silence, and Fred was ready to lead them the right way before she caught his arm. 

"Thanks for visiting me my last day, Fred," she said before standing up with an empty bottle of butterbeer. "And before I forget," she waved her wand at the snacks and drinks and murmured a beginner spell that made Fred knock himself on the head. Butterbeers floated into the air to create a blur of orange, while eclairs hid atop cakes and pasties and small hidden candies burrowed into the free space around her dorky smile. 

"Such a beginner spell, and yet I feel so at home again," she said. 

"Such a beginner spell, and I still forgot it!" Fred exclaimed. But before Hermione could laugh he had engulfed her frail body into his arms and was breathing in her hair as if it were oxygen. She had clumsily wrapped her arms around him as well, never expecting such a reaction from him. 

"It's pretty late, Fred," she said into his comfortable shoulders. "We should leave before a teacher catches us," she finished. Fred laughed into her hair and strengthened their embrace before letting go. 

"Its good to have you back, Granger," he said.    

"Always good to be back, Weasley," she smiled. 


	11. Letters from Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione receives letters straight from Egypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So. I literally have no excuse for that long hiatus.

Hermione felt the ripe, Parisian air pass through her quarters with little haste. Her parents took her to France almost immediately after the Hogwarts train arrived back at Kings Cross Station, and frankly, Hermione never looked back. After being locked in numbed silenced, watching as her two best friends ran to the Chamber of Secrets without her guidance, she began to think freedom was a thin concept. Now, as she reads a lighthearted book on her bed in the early hours of the morning, she hoped the minutes wouldn't run past her. Ever since the mandrakes flew her out of the curse, her sleeping schedule has been practically nonexistent.

A light, delicate tapping was heard from her window. A tapping familiar enough to wake Hermione from her tranquil trance. Jumping out of her covers, she quickly undid the window and Errol dropping onto the red carpeting. Hermione rolled her eyes at the exhausted owl before propping him onto a pillow and next to a bowl of cool water and nuts.  

She knew Ron was in Egypt for the Summer and was grateful that he is still keeping in touch even from across the seas. There were three letters in total and Hermione realized one of them must be from Ginny while another might simply be a letter from Harry after Errol stopped at his place first. After untying the letters and returning to her thick covers, she excitedly began to read: 

* * *

 

_Dear Hermione-_

_I hope your Summer is going quite well! You would not believe how wonderful Egypt is! I feel as if you would prosper in the wizarding world_ _here, buying every book and tourist guide you could find. We first visited the Pyramids- an evolutionary pinnacle in wizarding history, as Percy likes to say- and it is even more stunning than Professor Binns could ever mention, with such grand height that even_ _Ron was too scared to race Fred and George to the top! Of course, when they did, Mum was absolutely furious. She didn't punish them much, but whatever she said, kept them grounded for longer than we expected of them._

_We spent a few days wondering the muggle world as well, and it is just so foreign and inviting! It is much like Kings Cross in many ways, but also not in many other ways. Does that make sense? I am afraid what we found the most extraordinary about that part of Egypt you might find normal so I won't bore you with the details._

_I am so happy I get to write you as I almost missed the opportunity. The twins and I noticed Ron locking himself away without telling us why, so we hid behind the door until he came out. Mum was worried he was ill with a rotting stomach, and she was even more worried when he was sneaking in inks and pens with him as well. No way would he be doing his homework so studiously! After realizing he was writing a letter to you, I begged him to wait until I finished one as well or I would have to wait forever! Unfortunately, he isn't waiting long so I really do hope you're enjoying France and hope to hear every detail about your trip soon!_

_Love, Ginny_

_P.S How is Harry doing? I feel like I haven't thanked him enough for saving me last year. Don't tell Ron, though._

Hermione was relieved to see that Ginny was enjoying her time away from Hogwarts. Ever since she found out what had happened last term, she began to fret and worry over her as if she was her own sister. Beyond that, Egypt? France was only a few hours trip from her home, but Egypt! She was filled with envy and bubbling questions that she would have to write out immediately! 

Either way, she is just glad she has become close enough to Ginny for her to force some patience into Ron just so she could write. 

Hermione opened another letter and laid the note onto her lap.   

* * *

 

_Hermione-_

_How is France? I hope you don't run from the eclairs and pastries there as much as you do flying. The French are the kings of sweets!_

_Egypt has been great so far! Even Percy's annoying history lessons can't get in the way of Pyramids, gods and goddesses and even the muggles! Although, the other day when mum and dad forced us into the Library of Alexandria, I couldn't help but think how perfect a home for you this would be. Apparently, the library has every recorded book ever written and no one knows how it's collection keeps growing. According to Percy, muggles believe it to have burnt down for good when in reality, a powerful witch reconstructed all that was lost and granted it even more power, but kept it hidden in order_ _to avoid persecution._

_Isn't that bloody crazy? I bet you would behead Mcgonagall and Dumbledore just for one night there._

_Either way, having to share a room with Fred and George is starting to really put a damper on my nights. It is scorching hot here, and it doesn't help when they-_

_Actually, I'll leave the details out since I wish to preserve my dignity. Luckily though, mum hasn't been as ticked off lately. I thinks she might be enjoying it the most here. The other day, Fred and George flew to the top of a pyramid and while normally they would have been grounded, they merely got yelled at! For whatever reason, ever since then they have kept their jokes and misbehaviors at a whole new low. Honestly, it has left us even more on edge._

_This trip is possibly the best thing to ever happen to us. It was even reported in the Daily Prophet! Can you believe that?_

_Unfortunately, I've had to lock myself away in order to write to_ _you and Harry and I must finish these letters fast since Ginny and the twins have caught a whiff of what I am doing. Then again, Fred bribed me with peaceful nights to wait as long as needs until I send Errol off. I bet he is asking Lee to send more of those-_

_Well, you get what I mean._

_Hope all is well,_

_Ron_  

Hermione was stunned. She reread the first paragraph over and over, convinced that she is holding a truth that would change every understanding historians have had since that time. And yet, she could not utter a single word of it. Being a witch really does have its tasks. One thing is for sure, Ron is right when he says she would sacrifice anything to step foot into that library. 

Hermione was quite happy for Ron and Ginny and prayed that Fred and George wouldn't push their limits with anyone there. She began to thirst for the Egyptian grounds with every passing line and made sure to enjoy the French even more, so as to rival their stories. Getting up to retrieve her own stationary, she remembered that there was one more letter. Opening it, she wondered why she barely noticed it as it had a fresh, distinct scent that the other two lacked and was even thicker than Ron and Ginny's. She knew immediately that it was not from Harry. 

Unmasking the letter and inhaling the sweet scent, she read: 

* * *

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I bet you weren't expecting a letter from me, but since we have won the lottery, it only seems right that you should experience the equivalent. Many would die for an opportunity such as this, but I am betting that your_   _scowling and eye rolling is_ _ruining the moment._

_Never mind that, though. I guess the winner makes the final call. To be quite frank, Ron was hogging Errol and it was such an unforgivable task. Since the poor owl could only do so much, it was quite unfair of Ron to do so. Since I am sure you will open this letter first since it is addressed from the handsomest of the Weasleys and is of the fanciest wrapping, please treat Errol to a few days of your time filled with rest and treats. I doubt any of my dimwitted siblings will remind you to do so. He is a fragile, but grateful owl._

_I am sure my brother and sister will divulge to you the splendidness that is Egypt! But, that will not keep me from bragging about it even more. Especially since they will probably_ _only keep it brief and centered to the point._

_Egypt is everything that home isn't, with its grandeur and vitality that rivals any Quidditch World Cup. It is a place marked with knowledge and power that stems from an anguished history and marvelous progression. And yet, Percy still finds ways to dull the hitched gold of the pyramids and the expandable lengths of the Nile river._

_We also learned about the muggle myths about the Library of Alexandria and might I say, I wish I was there to behold the look of horror that everyone knows you would show when hearing about the truth._

_To only know of destruction and not reconstruction is perhaps, a tragedy in itself._

_Besides that, there is so much to see here! ~~If only you were here instead of Paris to enjoy the scenes with us!~~ Sweet Cairo would give Diagon Alley_ _a run for their money, with its joke shop exhibiting a unique authenticity and the bookstore selling more than you could possibly imagine. Probably because the Library of Alexandria is so closely linked to the wizards and witches here._

_I'm not sure if Ron will tell you the full story but in case he didn't, I shall compensate on his behalf._

_Although the fire set upon the library may be read as an accident by muggles, it was in fact set with vengeful purpose. An unknown witch ~~named Hermione~~ was secretly bewitching the library to inhale every piece of knowledge that stepped foot into the city until it became one of the greatest centers for learning. Not until long, did the witch begin to devote her life to teaching magical students in a secret part of the library, using the books as ground knowledge. She grew fond of every student that was put under her wing and cared for them tremendously while also advancing the library's magical capabilities. All of this, right under the muggle's nose! _

_However, an angry ex-lover grew to despise the unknown witch's school and_ _passions to the point of insanity. It can be said that envy and insecurity paved the way for anger and hatred to consume his body. He felt he was wronged, punished even, for only loving and caring for her. He wanted nothing but respect and love from the brightest witch of the age. In truth, he suffocated her talents and berated her power, merely out of spite for his inability to reach her scopes and instead, acted on his anger rather than pushed for his own improvement._

_And so, when an army marched onto the bubbling, unscathed wizarding community living in the midst of oblivious muggles, he saw his chance and flicked a cursed match her way._

_Upon seeing her life burn before her, the witch could only feel both_ _confusion and shock. Why would someone do this to something so harmless, yet so_ _beautiful? The man, unable to see tears fall from her eyes, threw himself into the fire, hoping to be rid of his anguish and the sense of failure that followed him at every step._

_The witch's students quickly put out the fire and soothed her back into reality. After that day, she devoted the rest of her time to rebuilding the library behind the muggles eyes with the help of her students and fellow wizards. Eventually, it reached its prior state of power and eventually, it surpassed the expectations of every witch and wizard. When the unknown_ _witch finally passed away, it became realized that the library had a mind of its own, with a never ending thirst for knowledge that rivals even your own's._

_Hermione, I hope this story gives you hope in life and soothes you to sleep. Also, I hope you realize soon enough that none of what I just wrote is true and that I merely was having fun creating a story. In truth, the only known fact about the witch was that she reconstructed the library after it burned down out of sympathy and endearment for the muggles. She never even slapped a spell onto the old building before the fire! ;)_

_I hope my storytelling lulls you a peaceful day, either way._

_Aside from Egypt, I am sure you have your own wonders to tell about France and its people! Have you discovered the wizarding community there? If not, then my lips are sealed and hope you solve this brain teaser yourself. Mainly because, I have never been there myself and know as little as you do._

_I like to believe that you're enjoying your summer and not fretting over boring tasks such as potions and charms, but ~~I~~ we know you all too well. You will be starting third year soon and I am curious to know what classes you have_ _opted to take. I doubt it is as little as Ron's schedule or as careless as ours were. In fact, I am willing to bet you have found a_ _way to take every class Hogwarts offers, even that meaningless course "Muggle's Studies," that I doubt would help you much. (Meaningless only for people like you who already are quite familiar with the muggle world)._

_Since I am sure you will weigh yourself down with a heavy workload, I beg you to think twice before_ _doing so. One or two less classes would not tarnish your future or the way Hogwarts views you as a witch. Nevertheless, feel free to lean on someone's shoulder when it becomes too much, or to grow silly on occasion when the books are hardening your moods. In fact, learn to not always turn in work on time or to not always do an assignment with absolute_ _perfection._

_That last suggestion might be too much of a stretch for you._

_Anyways, I have some splendid news! George and I have had a decent amount of time on our hands since we've stepped away from the mischievous business for the time-being. We learned to use that time to design small inventions that would bore the average wizard, but entrance the average muggle. One of these creations was a mini, perfume scent. We got the idea when mums favorite perfume broke and the lobby smelt like biscuits and kittens for the rest of the week (honestly, I thought that was her natural smell). I thought it would be nice to spray it onto the letter as an experiment to test how long it would last. ~~It would also give you a good excuse to write back.~~ Please let me know what you smell, if you smell anything.      _

_George and I have kept our "annoying tactics" out of the family's path_ _s as of lately. Everyone believes it is because of mum's lecture but that is only partially true. To tell you the truth, George and I flew to the top of largest pyramid, and out of excitement we paraded across the desert with joyous laughter and arrogant smiles. It wasn't until we headed back that the heat began to hurt our heads and melt our palms and we realized how much we regretted our decision. From then on, we decided not to challenge the_ _Egyptian heat._

_Honestly, I think the main reason I am spending so long on this letter is to annoy Ron. Since we have been on our best behavior, Egypt has gotten a bit ordinary. However, I am curious to know_ _how you are holding up. Ginny says she made a full recovery, but many of us notice how she doesn't sleep until the last possible minute. I am sure France is giving you the break that you deserve but I hope you are ~~not sneaking around at midnight and~~_ _~~hugging strangers~~   _getting a full nights rest and enjoying the change of pace.__

_Well, it looks like Ron's fuse is about to light so I shall end it here. Then again, he is probably just glad that we won't be sneaking fire popping dung beetles in his pants for the next few nights._

_You can calm us, but you cannot control us._

_Best of wishes,_

_Fred Weasley._

_P.S_

_Enclosed is a small pamphlet from the library. It's a meaningless souvenir to us, but I figured you might get a kick out of it!_

* * *

Hermione read the letter twice to make sure she understood it correctly. For one, why was it so formal? It did not sound as if Fred Weasley had written it. Perhaps he is suffering heat stroke? 

Fred's letter was surprisingly the most thoughtful and intriguing of the three. It was nothing at all from what she expected. Then again, she wasn't even expecting a letter from him in the first place! While it is true that her and Fred have been getting more comfortable with each other ever since that night, she was still surprised. She remembered the trip back to Kings Cross after school ended and how he stopped by to toss her a lone butterbeer. Ron had thought Fred missed his target and attempted to yank the bottle from her hands. Harry seemed to be oblivious to what she was hugging closely until she let him take a sip.  

"Just a souvenir I thought you might enjoy," Fred had said, winking at the taken aback girl.    

Now, she would give anything to taste a butterbeer straight from Hogwarts. Is that where he got them from? Suddenly, the joy and peace she felt while relaxing in the French sun was starting to wane as the nostalgia for the warm, Gryffindor fire and Hagrid's large hut overcame her. She wondered if any of her other friends felt the same. 

Shaking her homesickness away, she reread Fred's letter for a third time. She couldn't help but wonder what the crossed out lines read and if the Tale of Alexandria is true or not. Fred says it isn't, but for some reason, she doubts his words. From the top to the bottom of the letter, Hermione had a rare smile plastered on her face. Part of her was ashamed that she was happiest with his correspondence compared to Ron's and Ginny's. It is only natural for her best friend's brother to give such thoughtful advice, right? Even if it was so formal? She wasn't sure. It felt nice to have someone look after her though, especially since her own friends often fail to do so. Now that she thought about it, she should probably get some souvenirs for the lot.   

Speaking of souvenirs, Hermione pulled out a thin booklet enclosed in the envelope. For such a "meaningless" gift, Hermione was astounded. It had a moving photo of a feminine silhouette waving her wand at a series of flying books that caught fire and disappeared from the page. Inside the pamphlet, it was titled "The Tale of Alexandria." Hermione read the familiar words and realized that her gut was right and that Fred's story was true after all. She skimmed that section, realizing that she preferred Fred's storytelling over the official one. The booklet unfolded into a giant paper that covered half of her bed. Hermione gasped once she realized what she was looking at. It was an enchanted map of the Library of Alexandria expanding from the entrance to the back most passages. She traced thin lines over the bookcases sheltering histories of lost knowledge. She ran her fingers over the flying books running across the map into imaginary hands. How anybody could view this as "meaningless" is beyond her.  

Hermione giddily explored the map for as long as she could before realizing that Errol had exhausted all the nuts and was still hungry for more. Sighing, she folded the map into its original rectangular shape and left to retrieve some dried fruits she was saving for Hedwig. After Errol threw his beak into the bowl, Hermione returned to the perfumed letter. 

She realized how powerful the scent was and for some reason it excited her. It smelled like freshly cut grass bathed in morning dew with a hint of spices that she knew must be indigenous to Egypt. It took all the strength she could muster to step away from the envelope and to return to Fred's letter. 

Finally, she set it aside and grabbed her own stationary set. She figured she ought to send Errol with her responses in a few days, but she had enough time to respond right now.    

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am so glad you wrote me! Sometimes, I don't understand what Ron is thinking, especially since his letters are a little over sparse notes. But never mind that! Egypt sounds fantastic! I have always wanted to visit and explore the tombs of the Pharaohs and to learn even more about Cleopatra! I remembered learning about the Pyramids in muggle school and how many historians are not totally sure how they were built so magnificently, but now that I think about it, magic seems like such an obvious explanation! For me, at least. I doubt this logic would run by historians so easily._

_As for muggle Egypt, I am sure it is very different from muggle London in many ways so I doubt I would get bored much. Besides, viewing the muggle world through a wizard perspective is such a fascinating experience! It is the reason why I will be taking "Muggle Studies," this year._

_As for Ron, Fred and George, I am just glad that Ron refrained from participating in such an act. If it was dangerous enough to shake Fred and George, then I can't imagine how Ron would have reacted!_

_Currently, I am in Paris with my parents and it is just riveting! I am learning to improve my_ _French and we even when up really high on the Eiffel tower- well, as high as my stomach would allow me. I am afraid I understand Ron's fear in that sense._

_The food here is quite pleasing, but part of me misses the food from Hogwarts even more. That may be because my father forbids too many sweets, though. As for Harry, he is doing quite well! He wrote to me the other day and so far, nothing too terrible has happened to him._

_I hope you are sleeping well and getting on with your days easily, you know. Since Summer has started I have grown to be more relaxed about_ _what happened last year and I hope you are forgiving yourself too._

_Anyways, I can't wait until I see you and Ron once we both return from our long trips, but until then, have fun!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione folded the letter into a white envelope and wrote 'Ginny' in elegant cursive. 

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_I cannot believe you are locking yourself away from your family! All for a letter? Frankly, I am quite disappointed that you spend more time on a sparse note than you do on your homework. You may be in Egypt, but that does not mean homework is nonexistent._

_Aside from that, I am grateful that you are still writing to me even across the seas. I am also grateful that you chose not to race to the top of the Pyramids with Fred and George. Frankly, I would like to see you alive and well at the start of next term._

_Also, the Library of Alexandria! Really? There is no way that is true! If only you were here, you would see me jumping up and down at the earliest hour of the day! Every muggle alive knows for a fact the library has been burnt into ashes, but I guess everything we know has yet to be disproven!_ _I am truly astonished!_

_As for France, what can I say? France is France. Frankly, I don't think any of my wonderments can match those that you have seen in Egypt. We visited the Eiffel tower but my stomach forbade me going too high. In that sense, I quite understand why you refused to race with Fred and George. The food here, too, is quite tasty but just as you said, my father is keeping me from indulging in too many sweets so I am not all too familiar with French chocolates and the like._

_I am already starting to miss you, Harry and Hogwarts so much. We visited a museum and all I could think about was how the paintings would look if only they moved! Whenever I climb the stairs, my stomach always jumps expecting them to move. Just the other day, I saw a painter offering to paint pictures of friends and family and I almost called yours and Harry's name!_

_But anyways, I hope Errol is not under too much pressure. The poor thing passed out the minute I opened my window and is now feasting as if there is no tomorrow!_

_I will make sure to pick something to your liking while I am here, as well as to Harry's, so make sure to come back in one piece!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S_

_I don't think Lee is the one sending the fire popping dung beetles to Fred. But, that really isn't any of my business, now is it?_

Hermione smiled at her masterpiece before popping it into another envelope. 

* * *

Hermione hesitated when starting the next one. Where should she begin? 

_Fred,_

_If I wanted to feel the equivalent of winning the lottery, I would be the one stepping foot in that library instead of you. I cannot put into words how SHOCKED I am to hear about the Library of Alexandria! I have been taught over and over how the library was burnt down along with so many books that historians often question how different time would have progressed if they  were spared! And for it to not only still exist behind the muggle's eyes but to be prospering farther than any witch's intent is beyond me ! I have always wanted to visit Egypt because its  origins date back to the beginnings of humanity, but now I have even more pushing me there!_

_And yet, I cannot say anything, but to Harry and my fellow witches and wizards. This new responsibility as a witch can have its downside's, I suppose. I don't think I will ever get over this shock as it is quite literally, tearing my soul in half!_

_The "meaningless" pamphlet you sent me had my heart pumping the entire time I looked at it! It is as if someone turned back time and rewrote history but forgot to let half the world know about it! Frankly, this is the best thing to have happened to me all of Summer and I doubt anything could beat it! My favorite part about the pamphlet is the so-called fairytale you have concocted only for it to be true! I can't help but wonder what was the point in even telling it as a lie if the truth was going to be revealed in your very own gift!_

_Either way, this is such a marvelous gift that I don't even know what to do with it! I am afraid that the minute I hide it away, I will suddenly forget it in France! Or if I pack it in my suitcase, it will get ruined and all I will have left are shards of parchment to write notes on._

_You know , you write about Egypt as if you were a scholar taking notes for a soon-to-be published textbook._

_**"Egypt is everything that home isn't, with its grandeur and vitality that rivals any Quidditch World Cup. It is a place marked with knowledge and power that stems from an anguished history and marvelous progression."** _

_It is almost poetic, really. Are you sure you don't secretly enjoy Percy's lectures? At least in Paris I am not in the position to have my sights ruined. Of course, an exception would be when my dad keeps me from buying sweets. Times like those, I truly do miss the Great Hall and its splendid desserts!_

_Then again, Paris has it's own perks. The other day, my parents and I went up the Eiffel tower, and although I couldn't stand to go too high, it was truly fascinating! How you and George flew to the top of the Great Pyramids with little hesitation is beyond me. In speaking of that, are you sure the heat is the only reason why you and George have refrained from pulling any more tricks? It feels like such a minuscule excuse for the likes of you._

_I was looking at my schedule the other day, and I am afraid your warning came a little late. When selecting our courses, I remember being intrigued by every single class. Coming from a muggle family, it was all too much to refuse, really! So... I guess even Muggle Studies will have to come through eventually. However, I do appreciate your advice. I suppose overworking myself is already to be expected of me, and perhaps I should learn how to relax more this year. I guess I'll have to pay attention more to your jokes then if I ever plan on going "silly." However, that does not mean I will be turning in assignments late or untidy!_

_Lately, I have been adjusting to life quite well. I know I was a bit odd after I was unpetrified, and I really do appreciate yours and everyone else's support. I am also worried for Ginny, so I made sure to leave a reassuring note in my letter to her._

_As for the smell of the envelope, it is absolutely delightful! It is powerful enough to reach me even from my drawers. I smell grass with dew and some Egyptian spices,  I presume? How did you guys create it, especially since magic isn't allowed outside of school?_

_Since you were kind enough to include a small gift so soon I thought I might do the same. Unfortunately, since it is a muggle contraption there is no grand history tied to it. Although, I personally do not think you deserve it especially since poor Ronald has to deal with your antics every night. Fire popping dung beetles? Unbelievable._

_One last thing. Am I crazy or did your letter not sound like you at all? Are you feeling well? I never expected such formality from you. Your letter was very kind and h as made my day, but it was far from casualty.  I hope the heat isn't getting to you too much since Hogwarts will need its star Beater safe and sound. I guess you really did want to annoy Ron into being patient._

_Thanks to your very true story, I promise to have a peaceful  day and I hope your trip is full of more adventures for you to tell!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S_

_I'll have you know that I know exactly where to go in regards to the wizarding community. I may be a muggle-born, but I am a clever one._

Hermione folded the letter into a thick envelope and set the three letters aside. She was pleased with her response (albeit she felt some of it to be repetitive from her other responses) and was excited to hear back from everyone. She hasn't yet bought something to include in the letter, but she knew exactly what to get him. 

She grabbed the map again and began to explore the entirety of the library until her mom knocked on her door for breakfast.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I felt a little too lazy to edit it.


	12. Fred Writes his Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred writes his letter to Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short just so I won't feel bad about not studying for finals.

Ron had holed himself up again. Fred was peering at the door where he disappeared and awaited his exit. To no one's surprise, he returned but with parchment, a quill and ink. 

"Oh, Ron, please!" Fred heard from down the hall. It was his younger sister. Had she really figured out his scheme before he did? "Just one letter?" She begged.  

Ron glared at her from the two inches above her head. Fred couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ron rarely had  the upper hand, if ever, but this was one of his few occasions. And, of course, it was too much to bear. 

After Ginny fought her way into Errol's claws, Fred cornered Ron far  from the family. 

"I hear you're writing a letter," he said. Ron's face suddenly lost color upon the minute Fred's voice reached him. He merely nodded, remembering the blasting insects setting his pants on fire in the middle of the night. "I need to send a letter to Lee," Fred lied. 

"Didn't Lee send a letter last week and didn't you respond though his own owl?" Ron correctly observed.

"Oh, so you can use that melted brain of yours." 

"You can't use Errol," Ron boldly stated. 

"It's the family owl, Ronald, whoever gets to him first-" Fred stopped once Ron held up all three envelopes addressed to Hermione and Harry. 

With a smug smile on his freckled face, Ron whistled on the path to Errols resting spot. Without thinking, Fred clasped his baby brother's arm and hurriedly whispered in his ear. 

"I will make you a deal," he said with no hesitation. 

* * *

 

"What exactly are you going to write to her?" George had questioned him far too many times, but Fred was still blank. He really hadn't thought this through. "And why didn't you consult me before making the deal?" 

"Well, we're out of dung beetles anyway, but he doesn't know that," Fred said, biting his quill. He had been lingering over the blank parchment for the last half hour. What should he say? What should he even start with? _Dear Hermione_ sounds too formal, while simply writing _Hermione_ sounds as if he daren't be bothered with writing a letter to his brother's best friend. 

"You're overthinking it," George interrupted his thoughts. Fred sighed.  _But what if he wasn't?_ A voice poked at the back of his head. "Besides, why are you even writing? I have almost never seen you guys as the friendly sort."   

It was true. Beforehand, they barely waved at each other in the hallways but more lately, he began to grow more cautious over Hermione's well-being. He can't exactly explain it, but they have for sure grown more friendly with each other. Really, a letter was expected of him. Right? 

He shook away his doubts and ignored his brother.   

He dipped his quill in some ink and wrote  _Dear Hermione._ That should do it. 

"Fred! George!" His mom's voice rang through all of Egypt with the hint of a pharaoh's status. "Come pick up your pamphlets from the floor!" She yelled. 

"They look pretty familiar, don't they Fred?" George said returning. Indeed, the magical booklets was similar to the marauders map but it was more beautiful in it's lack of usefulness more than anything. Fred figured he would pin the large tapestry on top of his bed in Hogwarts. It's dazzling colors and sweeping silhouettes will light up the dorm and knock him into a foggy sleep. 

"Apparently, Ron couldn't stop laughing at the lame story about the library," George said. It was pretty cheesy. "But Scabber's tore his up before he could even open it." 

Fred sighed. He would probably tear that sad, little rat in half if he got near his mini souvenir. He had picked them out from the gift shop and got them for the family as a peace offering for every mishap he had done to them. 

"It is a very bookish gift though, don't you think?" George said, eyeing his twin with a mischievous glare. 

Fred gave a short stop at George's comment. Clever, clever, clever. For once, his brother outdid him. And just like that, he went from marveling at his precious booklet to flashing an inquisitive look to his stationary paper. A myriad of inspiration and a flowing river of magic swam from his quill onto the paper. He now knew not just what to write, but how charming a gift his once-so-unique booklet would make. 

George laughed at his clueless twin. "You can have mine if you want," he said. But Fred barely even heard him.      


End file.
